


Save the Princess!!

by RaeNic18



Category: Haikyuu!!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Cute, Father Figures, Other, pretend play, save the princess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28083729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeNic18/pseuds/RaeNic18
Summary: Headcanons of Kirishima (BNHA) and Asahi (Haikyuu!!) as dads playing "save the princess from the dragon" with their daughter
Kudos: 3





	1. Kirishima

##  **𝘒𝘪𝘳𝘪𝘴𝘩𝘪𝘮𝘢 𝘚𝘢𝘷𝘦𝘴 𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘋𝘢𝘺 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘏𝘪𝘴 𝘓𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘭𝘦 𝘗𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘤𝘦𝘴𝘴**

  * The moment his little one got into pretend play, you bet his red hair that Kiri was next to his daughter playing along with her
  * Once she gets old enough to see that her daddy’s hardening quirk doesn’t hurt her, sometimes she wants him to be the dragon and she slay him
  * But most days she wants daddy to save the day and fight off the mean dragon!
  * The two of them will be sitting in their playroom while having tea in cute matching cups and tea pot. The whole shebang really
  * Out of no where his little girl will gasp out and point her finger “Daddy! It’s the mean dragon!”
  * Kiri gasps like its the first time, every single time. This guy knows how to get into it
  * Instantly he jumps up and hardens, just slightly to show his manliness
  * But most times Kiri wont get up fast enough and his daughter shouts out, “Ah it’s got me~! It’s taking me away~!”
  * Kiri gets into the zone “Oh no its not!” he’ll bellow out “Cuz this daddy loves his daughter too much to let a mean dragon take her!”
  * His daughter runs to the bed where the dragons “nest” is and she playfully cries out for help.
  * “I’m coming sweetie don’t you worry!” Kiri declares and soon he’s punching the air and grabbing a spoon as his “sword” 
  * “Back you beast, back~!”
  * Eventually he slays the dragon and he jumps on the bed with his daughter. “I’ll save you princess!” he exclaims and scoops her up 
  * Only to make sure his quirk is completely gone and he hugs his daughter tight and kisses all over her face.
  * He then looks up to the ceiling and exclaims, “No dragon will ever take my little princess!”
  * “Yeah! Daddy beat the dragon! Yayy daddy!” his daughter cries out and soon they go back to eating cookies and drinking their tea. 




	2. Asahi

##  **𝘈𝘴𝘢𝘩𝘪 𝘐𝘴 𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘗𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘤𝘦𝘴𝘴?**

  * Asahi will do anything for his daughter
  * Even if that means that he is the princess
  * How did this come about you ask?
  * One day with his little girl, they were having tea and eating cookies
  * His little girl says to him, “Daddy! Lets play “Princess and Dragon”!
  * But before Asahi agrees, his daughter exclaims, “But I want YOU to be the princess!”
  * Asahi’s face flushes red but what is he gonna do? Tell her no? No way!
  * “Alright alright” he chuckles and looks around
  * “Daddy it’s right behind you! It’s going to grab you and take you away!” 
  * Asahi is great with panic face and as he pretends, it almost looks real
  * “Nooo save me!” he cries out as he acts like he is being pulled from his chair and to the corner of the room. He cowers a little as he hides his face 
  * “Hurry, (her name) This princess is so scared!” he cries out.
  * His daughter is tough though you see and she gets up and puts her hand on her hip. “I will save you, princess!!” she cries out and she grabs a play wand from her toy box and she slashes the air. 
  * “Leave my princess alone, mean dragon!” she yells out, super into it
  * Asahi can’t help but smile as he watches his little one “fight” the imaginary dragon to get to him.
  * When she finally “defeats” the dragon she runs up and hugs Asahi’s legs, “I saved you princess!!”
  * Asahi smiles, his heart full of love as he picks her up and kisses her cheek “My amazing knight! Hurray!”
  * After that time and on, more often than not, Asahi is the princess in need of saving.




	3. Sugawara

Sugawara Saves His Princess

  * Since Suga is a teacher, playing ordinary pretend play is a no go
  * This dad has all the ins and outs for pretend play
  * This includes costumes!
  * He goes out and buys his princess a dress that she likes and he even finds a knight costume 
  * “Daddy! Lets play Save the Princess! Where is my dress??” his daughter looks around frantically
  * “It’s in the closet sweetie let me get them!” Suga gets up excitedly and goes to get the costumes
  * Once the two of them are in their costumes, complete with Suga having a fake sword and his daughter having a tiara, it’s off to the castle!
  * Fist they have their tea party
  * But as they are enjoying their tea, the big mean dragon comes in through the window!
  * “Daddy! It’s the mean dragon!” his daughter exclaims
  * Suga quickly gets out of his chair, knocking it over, which makes the daughter laugh to herself
  * “Get out of here princess! I’m going to slay this dragon!” Suga exclaims in a *manly voice*
  * His daughter runs out of the room giggling.
  * Suga makes grunting noises as he slashes the air. “You’ll never take my princess!” He exclaims 
  * His daughter is standing right outside her door frame, peeking in and watching her dad fight off the imaginary dragon
  * And Suga really gets into it. Grunting and gasping and flailing his sword all around until he finally stabs the tip of the sword into the bed
  * “My princess you are safe!” he calls out to his daughter and she comes running in and giggling. 
  * “My knight in shining armor, daddy!!” she cries out which almost makes Suga cry every time.




	4. Hinata

Hinata Saves His Princess

  * Lets face it-
  * Hinata has a younger sister and you know that he always played with her to make sure she was happy
  * _That being said_ , him with a little princess of his own, he’d be a pro!
  * Hinata would be the kind of dad to have picnic tea parties which means OUTSIDE
  * So many different possibilities when you’re outside for playing!
  * He will be sitting on a blanket with his lil princess and they would be drinking tea and eating cookies. 
  * He’d ask her how everything tasted and if she was having a good time.
  * But out of no where his daughter hops up and **roars “I’m a dragon! I’m going to eat you!”** his daughter yells out as she pretends to be a dragon and flaps her arms around the picnic blanket
  * Hinata chuckles and then gasps out “Noooo, give me my princess back you mean dragon!” 
  * Because a dragon has obviously possessed his little girl and that’s why she’s acting like a dragon, duh
  * His daughter is running all over the yard
  * Hinata is chasing after her, “Get back her you dragon!”
  * His daughter is giggling and roaring as she keeps running around
  * But Hinata is fast, so he cuts her off on her path and he scoops her up
  * When he picks her up she goes limp in his arms, her head thrown back
  * “My princess come back to me!” Hinata cries out and there is a few seconds of quiet before she pops her head back up
  * “Here I am daddy!!” she giggles and hugs him, wrapping her arms around his neck
  * “Phew, I thought I lost you! No more dragon time for you missy!” Hinata says playfully to her and she just giggles 



**Author's Note:**

> A/n - this was brought to you by a request "Can I request either haikyuu boys or bnha boys of your choice having a tea party with their little girl and playing save the princess from the scary dragon. Sorry I’m in a soft/fluffy mood 🥺"
> 
> I had way too much fun writing these!


End file.
